Please, come back to me
by nattie black
Summary: Spoilers, retrace les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 4. Derek s'était décidé à avouer ses sentiments à Stiles, mais le destin avait décidé de s'en mêler...


Stiles se retourna pour la millième fois dans son lit, impossible pour lui de s'endormir malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Son esprit vibrait à mille à l'heure et il revivait en boucle chaque scène à la recherche d'un indice qui expliquerait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, même si dans le fond il savait très bien d'où venait le problème, et ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés du Nogitsune, ce soir là Derek s'était chargé de ramener Stiles chez lui. Vu son ton autoritaire Scott n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et l'avait laissé faire. L'hyperactif, lui, avait protesté, Lydia avait besoin de lui et on ne pouvait pas laisser Ethan seul. Qui allait s'occuper du corps d'Aiden ?! Mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'ancien alpha lui avait fait ravaler sa salive et il était monté dans la voiture sans plus rien dire. Il y eut un silence pesant, Derek avait les mains crispées sur le volant et semblait hésiter à parler. Stiles lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps alors que la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui. Comprenant que le loup ne l'emmenait pas chez lui l'adolescent avait lâché d'un ton ironique :

**-En fait tu as peur que je fasse une rechute et pour parer à toutes éventualités tu es parti me tuer dans un coin isolé.**

Mais Derek n'avait même pas bronché, et Stiles ne lui en voulait pas. Comment pourrait-on encore lui en parler, rire avec lui ou lui faire confiance après tout le mal qu'il avait fait ? Le loup gara finalement sa voiture devant les restes du manoir Hale, terminant de confondre le plus jeune. Toujours le silence. Commençant à stresser Stiles se mit à frapper ses genoux de ses mains. D'un geste sec Derek les lui emprisonna.

**-Est-ce que tu peux te tenir tranquille plus de cinq minutes ?! Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile.**

Aussitôt Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction pour le regarder avec attention. Derek avait vraiment mauvaise mine, sa barbe n'était pas entretenue, ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens auraient eut besoin d'un bon coup de ciseaux et ses yeux étaient cernés. L'hyperactif lâcha un petit soupir, même avec une sale tronche Derek Hale restait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Lui avait toujours eut une tête de déterré, même avant de s'être fait aspirer toute énergie vital par une sorte de démon.

**-C'est ici que j'ai perdu toute ma famille, tous les gens que j'aimais.** Commença le loup. Sans s'en rendre compte Stiles libéra l'une de ses mains pour serrer en retour celle de Derek. **Depuis j'ai toujours cherché à être le plus fort. Et après l'histoire avec Peter je ne voulais plus faire confiance aux autres. Il était hors de question que je laisse mes émotions me rendre faible.** A ce moment le fils du shérif dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas mentionner Jennifer Blake. **Mais là… On avait tous perdu l'espoir de pouvoir te libérer. J'ai longtemps utilisé ma rage pour me contrôler. Mais plus maintenant.**

Stiles fronça les sourcils, pourquoi diable Derek lui disait ça ? Pour autant il n'allait pas se plaindre, c'était la première fois que le loup lui parlait autant. Et le voir se confier à lui ainsi faisait battre son cœur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

**-J'ai bien failli te perdre toi aussi et je ne l'aurai jamais supporté.**

La question du plus jeune mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où Derek l'embrassa. Au lieu d'éclaircir les choses comme le loup l'espérait cela ne fit que perturber encore plus Stiles, qui regardait désormais Derek comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait faire une soirée pyjama avec toute la meute. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui complique toujours la vie. Il venait de l'embrasser c'était pourtant clair !

**-J'ai fais des tas d'erreurs dans ma vie et continuer à te tenir éloigné tout en niant ce que je ressens pour toi en serait une énorme.**

Stiles le regarda stupéfait encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Il se réinstalla droit dans son siège, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

**-Wow, très drôle Derek, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ?**

Mais le loup ne se démonta pas, lui aussi pouvait se montrer têtu.

**-Ne fait pas celui que ça n'atteignait pas. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où vont tes sentiments mais je sais pertinemment que je te plais. Tes mains moites, ton cœur qui s'accélère et ton odeur quand je me tiens contre toi.**

L'adolescent descendit de la voiture comme un diable le corps en ébullition sous de trop forts sentiments de colère, de honte et de souffrance.

**-Tu me tiens responsable de tout et c'est comme ça que tu me punis ? En te moquant de moi de manière méchante et gratuite ?! Flash info : je me sens déjà mal alors c'était pas la peine de venir ajouter ton grain de sel. Sur ce bonne nuit !**

Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la portière et parti d'un pas furibond vers la route pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas dépassé le premier arbre qu'une masse lourde le plaqua au sol. Derek venait encore de se jeter sur lui, sauf que contrairement à son habitude il avait fait en sorte que l'adolescent lui fasse face et de ce fait le loup se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui. Il se tenait appuyé sur ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune.

**-Ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir comprendre. Tu es intelligent, réfléchis un peu.** Lui dit-il en se penchant afin qu'il puisse lire la vérité dans ses yeux. Et ce que vit Stiles le laissa sans voix.

Lui laissant le temps de se refuser à lui Derek se baissa vers le visage face au sien, se délectant du baiser qui allait suivre. L'instant aurait été plus romantique si le lien établi par leurs regards n'avait pas été rompu, mais Stiles n'avait pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour fixer cette bouche fine et rose qui se rapprocher. Il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois. Il n'en avait pris conscience que bien plus tard mais dés le premier regard il était tombé amoureux de Derek, de ce qui se dégageait de lui, de ce qu'il représentait. Il avait bien cru percevoir quelques regards de sa part mais il pensait que cela n'existait que dans son imagination. La bouche présentement sur la sienne lui affirmait pourtant l'inverse.

**-Derek, s'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est ton téléphone que je sens contre mon haine ?**

Le loup allait répondre avec humour quand l'hyperactif bailla à s'en décroche la mâchoire. Après ça Derek avait ramené Stiles chez lui en lui promettant de venir le voir le lendemain. Mais il n'était jamais venu, l'adolescent l'avait attendu toute la journée refusant d'accepter l'idée que le loup s'était dégonflé. Les jours étaient passés et Stiles avait pris sur lui pour l'appeler. Inutile de préciser qu'il était tombé systématiquement sur le répondeur. Et à chaque fois il n'avait pu se retenir de lui laisser un message. Le scénario c'était reproduit les jours suivants. En regardant son réveil Stiles vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin, se retournant une énième fois il sursauta en poussant un cri peu masculin. Scott venait le chercher pour retrouver Lydia à la clinique vétérinaire, le silence total de Derek l'avait intrigué et les odeurs qu'il avait senties dans son loft laissaient penser que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Par la suite ils étaient partis en road trip au Mexique pour le retrouver. Malia était venue avec eux, ils risquaient de tomber sur Kate Argent et mieux valait avoir le plus de pouvoirs surnaturels de leur côté. De plus depuis quelques temps la jeune fille venait souvent voir Stiles, elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, il était le seul humain dont elle se sentait proche. Stiles aurait aimé mettre la situation au clair avec elle mais comme elle n'avait jamais parlé de leur moment d'intimité ni jamais rien tenté il en avait conclu que c'était une histoire du genre « ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas et une fois parti on reprend sa vie comme si de rien n'était ». Cela l'avait touché qu'elle lui dise que jamais elle ne le laisserait derrière, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Et la réciproque était de mise, seulement il s'était aussi fait cette promesse concernant Derek et là il flippait à mort pour lui. Ils venaient enfin de se trouver, il ne supporterait jamais de le perdre, encore moins maintenant. Il y eut un contre temps sur le chemin et Scott dut partir seul avec Breaden pour sauver Derek. Son ami, qu'il n'avait pu tenir au secret après le danger encouru par le jeune Hale avéré, avait argumenté, c'était à lui de monter sur la moto. Mais Stiles se savait inutile, il n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune force surhumaine, seul le véritable alpha qu'était Scott pouvait sauver celui qu'il aimait.

Le temps de rafistoler la Jeep la petite bande ne rejoignit les deux autres au temple qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Derek était sain et sauf, du moins en partie, car ce que lui avait fait Kate était pire que si elle l'avait blessé physiquement. Se tenait, nettement affaibli, devant Stiles un Derek de 16 ans et qui n'avait aucun souvenirs d'eux, de lui, de ses sentiments. Stiles encaissa le choc et laissa Scott gérer le truc, de toute façon lui ne pouvait rien faire. Mais Scott étant Scott il décida de déposer Derek chez Deaton pour qu'il l'examine. Malheureusement un problème n'arrive jamais seul, le jeune ado paumé n'apprécia pas vraiment l'idée, cela le confondit encore plus et se sentant menacé il avait chargé le vétérinaire avant de prendre la fuite. Stiles n'en aurait jamais rien su si quelques heures après son père ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui dire qu'un ado, identifié comme étant Derek Hale, se trouvait dans son bureau. Deux de ses gars l'avaient arrêté sur les ruines du manoir Hale. Scott et Stiles arrivèrent en catastrophe au commissariat où ils furent reçus par John. Lui qui jusqu'ici avait toujours été si poli ne se gêna pas pour lâcher un **« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce bordel ?!** **»**. Le shérif en avait encaissé beaucoup ses derniers temps et s'il devait maintenant accepter les voyages temporels il préférait aller prendre une chambre à vie à Echo House.

Après avoir plus ou moins rassuré son père Stiles et Scott entrèrent dans le bureau du shérif. Voir Derek si perdu et si malheureux déchira le cœur de l'hyperactif. Instinctivement il avança de plusieurs pas dans la direction du jeune loup, même s'il avait devant lui un ado au physique différent du jeune homme musclé et bourru qu'il connaissait si bien, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était Derek hale, son Derek Hale. Un grognement sourd et menaçant fit vibrer l'air et le sang dans les veines de Stiles qui se figea sur place. C'était comme si son monde s'écroulait, Derek le rejetait d'une manière plus qu'agressive. Protecteur dans l'âme Scott s'interposa, il fit passer son ami derrière lui et d'un regard grenat calma le jeune Hale.

**-Tu es un alpha ?** Lui demanda aussitôt intéressé et rassuré Derek.

Le temps que les deux loups parlent entre eux Stiles se dirigea vers un coin opposé de la pièce histoire de se reconstituer un visage neutre. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire quand Derek lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'il avait passé presque une heure à l'embrasser pour l'en convaincre. L'hyperactif avait fini par céder au loup et à l'espoir d'avoir enfin accès au bonheur. Aujourd'hui son rêve de bonheur lui était jeté au visage. Quelqu'un la haut, où Gérard Argent, devait prendre plaisir à le torturer de la sorte.

**-Ils vont bien ne t'en fait pas, ils sont sorti à temps et comme tu n'étais pas là ils m'ont demandé de veiller sur toi en attendant leur retour.**

Stiles se retourna horrifié, qu'est-ce que venait encore d'inventer Scott ! A tous les coups c'était encore une histoire qui allait leur retomber sur le coin de la tête, avec la malchance qui leur collait aux basques Derek apprendrait la vérité en moins de quarante huit heures. L'hyperactif poussa un petit gémissement, ils ne trouveraient jamais comment rompre le charme, pourquoi Derek n'était pas là ?! Prenant sur lui et sans regarder le jeune loup Stiles prit son ami par le bras et le tira à sa suite hors du bureau.

**-C'était quoi ça ?! Scott tu ne peux pas lui dire des choses comme ça. Sa famille est morte, il finira par le savoir**.

**-Ou alors il redeviendra grand et s'en souviendra tout seul…**

**-Tu…tu crois vraiment que ça va se faire tout seul, que demain matin Derek va se réveiller avec sa barbe, sa mauvaise humeur et sa mémoire ?**

**-Oui, je ne perds pas espoir et toi non plus tu ne devrais pas. On ne sait pas comment il a rajeunit, c'est surement éphémère. Ne t'en fais pas Stiles tout ira bien je te le promets. **

L'alpha posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant. Dans un geste sec Stiles la lui fit retirer.

**-Oh arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de promesse. Mon père aussi m'avait dit que tout se passerait bien quand ma mère est rentrée à l'hôpital. Résultat elle est morte quelques semaines plus tard d'une leucémie fulgurante sous mes yeux. Alors je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions, on a perdu Derek.**

Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de parlementer avec son ami Scott laissa tomber et ouvrit la porte du bureau pour dire au jeune loup de venir avec eux. Une fois arrivé chez Scott celui-ci n'arrêta pas de regarder son téléphone agaçant Stiles et amusant Derek qui lui demanda :

**-T'as rendez-vous avec une fille ?**

Stiles répondit non pour lui mais le visage gêné de l'alpha affirmait le contraire.

**-Tu te… Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?**

**-Bah j'ai ce truc de prévu, je dois aller rejoindre Kira. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais jamais fait comme chez toi ici. Tu sais où est la nourriture, le matelas des invités est prêt sous mon lit…**

**-Le matelas des invités ?! Tu comptes en avoir pour la nuit en plus ?**

Scott balbutia quelques onomatopées avant de sourire comme un idiot.

**-Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème**.

Tout de suite après Stiles se retrouva seul avec Derek.

**-Scott est cool, lui, c'est pour ça qu'il a une copine.** Le nargua sournoisement le plus jeune.

Pour le coup et pour lui faire mal Stiles avait presque envie de tout lui raconter, la mort de sa famille, sa part de responsabilité dedans, lui qui avait couché avec la fille de Peter. Mais cela n'aurait servit à rien et ne lui aurait pas ressemblé. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur sa droite, Derek venait de se rapprocher de lui tout en regardant en face. Suivant la direction de son regard Stiles vit monsieur McCall dans la cuisine avec des sacs dans les mains.

**-J'ai pris chinois, Scott n'est pas là ?**

**-Non il s'est souvenu qu'il avait un devoir à travailler en binôme.**

**-Ah d'accord.** Dit-il pas le moins du monde choqué par le fait que Stiles et un inconnu se trouve à la maison alors qu'il n'y avait personne. **Qui est ton ami** ? Demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête Derek.

**-Oh ça c'est, c'est mon cousin Miguel, il vient du Mexique.**

Sentant le mensonge à plein nez l'agent du FBI leur posa une question en espagnol pour les piéger. Stiles cherchait déjà, en paniquant, une nouvelle version ou une excuse pour prendre la poudre d'escampette quand Derek répondit à la question dans un espagnol parfait. L'hyperactif tourna la tête pour le regarder surpris, voilà quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas sur le loup. Son cœur rata un battement, cette expression si sûre de lui, un peu connard sur les bords, il la connaissait. Derek tourna lui aussi la tête pour lui offrir un sourire goguenard. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ses yeux, les mêmes mais avec cette petite étincelle qui n'y était plus aujourd'hui. Sous l'émotion Stiles pu presque sentir les larmes monter alors que tout son être crier son amour pour l'ancien alpha. Derek dut sentir son trouble puisque son expression redevint sérieuse, presque inquiète.

**-Bon vous restez manger, yen a au moins pour cinq.**

Reprenant contenance Stiles refusa poliment alors qu'en même temps Derek accepta puisqu'il mourait de faim. Le plus jeune poussa l'humain devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en lui murmurant qu'un repas gratuit ça ne se refusait pas. Tout le long du repas le père de Scott posa des questions au cousin Miguel qui s'amusait à rentrer dans le jeu en inventant des anecdotes particulièrement humiliantes pour le fils du shérif. De temps en temps Derek lui jetait des petits regards en coin et des sourires moqueurs pour lui prouver que ce n'était que de la moquerie et non de la méchanceté. A un moment Stiles inventa un nom de famille imprononçable à son cousin chéri et se retrouva dans la panade quand l'adulte lui demanda de l'épeler.

**-Oh oui et bien alors le premier nom c'est comme ça se prononce J.U.A.R.E.Z et le deuxième c'est euh…**

Voyant l'autre ramer pour s'en sortir et même commencer à couler Derek décida de voler à son secours.

**-J'ai vu votre badge, vous êtes du FBI ?**

**-Oui mais peu gradé.**

**-Très peu gradé, son avis n'est même pas pris en compte par ses supérieurs.**

Mais Derek ne l'écouta pas, il savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, cette historie d'incendie et le manque de nouvelle de sa famille était plus que louche. Il avait une idée en tête qu'il allait appliquer dans l'instant.

**-Donc vous vous occupez des crimes ?**

**-S'ils sont fédéraux oui.**

**-Et les incendies ?**

**-Ca dépend de quel incendie tu parles.**

Stiles avait pali et tout en continuant de manger il avait essayé de changer de sujet, leur coupant sans cesse la parole. Mais une fois encore les deux autres ne l'avaient pas écouté. Agacé de sentir son voisin de table se tortiller sur sa chaise comme un asticot Derek posa une main ferme sur le genou de Stiles afin de stopper son tressautement régulier.

**-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'incendie qui a détruit la maison des Hale** ? Un bruit strident retenti quand l'hyperactif lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette.

**-Oh c'est une vieille affaire, c'est la dernière que j'ai eu à m'occuper avant de partir. Un matin quelqu'un s'est amusé à mettre le feu au manoir alors que toute la famille y dormait encore. Il n'y a eut qu'un survivant mais dans un état critique, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Seuls les deux plus grands enfants, qui étaient à l'école, y ont échappé. On a jamais trouvé le coupable, les Hale n'avaient pas d'ennemis reconnus, c'était une famille sans histoire. Enfin il me semble avoir entendu que ton père avait réglé l'affaire, non Stiles ?**

**-Euh oui y'a deux ans environ.**

Derek semblait prêt à vomir tandis que ses poings se contractaient nerveusement.

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'in…**

**-Derek je crois que j'entends ton téléphone sonner là haut vient on y va !**

Monsieur McCall regarda médusé les deux gamins monter à l'étage à toute vitesse. Jamais il ne comprendrait les adolescents…

Stiles lui avait à peine désigné les toilettes que Derek s'y ruait pour rendre son repas. Mal à l'aise l'humain alla l'attendre dans la chambre de Scott, il était dans la merde, il l'avait dit à son ami que Derek ne mettrait pas longtemps à apprendre la vérité. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand son visage percuta avec force la porte de la chambre. De quoi se plaignait-il, dans le fond leur relation n'avait pas tant changée que ça.

**-Ok j'admets qu'on a omis de te dire certains détails.** A cette remarque Derek grogna et laissa ses griffes érafler la nuque de l'autre. **Détails dont je prends désormais conscience du caractère vital. Si tu pouvais me relâcher je t'expliquerais tout.**

Certes le loup le lâcha mais ce fut seulement pour lui asséner une nouvelle pique.

**-Je ne veux pas te parler, je ne te fais pas confiance ! Je ne parlerai qu'à l'alpha, qu'à Scott.**

Stiles avala sa salive, il y a quinze jours il lui avait avoué le contraire, il lui avait dit qu'il était le seul en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Qu'elle vie de merde.

**-D'accord !** Lâcha-t-il presque agressif, surprenant le loup. **Mon portable est resté en bas, je vais appeler Scott et lui dire de revenir. Attends-moi ici.**

Il commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir mais revint très vite sur ses pas, avec ce Derek là il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et vérifia qu'il était toujours là. Dévalant les escaliers il se jeta sur son portable, regardant à peine le père de son meilleur ami faire la vaisselle. Il s'énerva sur les sonneries de téléphone, il dut rappeler Scott encore deux fois avant qu'il ne se décide à décrocher.

**-Bon sang Scott on a un problème, Derek a questionné ton père, que soit dit en passant tu as oublié de décommander, et ton père lui a tout raconté sur l'incendie. Abrège ton rencart et vient tout de suite !**

**-Stiles on a un autre problème. Je ne pouvais pas le dire devant Derek mais je suis chez Peter. Tu ne dois pas quitter Derek, Kate va essayer de le récupérer, elle à besoin de lui c'est pour ça qu'elle la fait rajeunir. **

Sentant l'urgence dans la voix de son ami Stiles remonta à l'étage pour rejoindre le jeune Hale.

**-Elle ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici c'est trop risqué. Pas juste sous notre nez en plus. Oh non tu te moques de moi !** L'hyperactif laissa tomber son téléphone sans couper la communication. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre tout en jurant. **Espèce de connasse psychopathe ! Derek non ne la suit pas ! Derek !**

Quand il voulut reprendre son portable il remarqua que Scott avait raccroché. Il hésita à le rappeler mais ça n'aurait servit à rien, il était sûr qu'il avait entendu et compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le fils du shérif commençait à se sentir oppressé, prémisse d'une crise de panique quand son téléphone vibra dans ses mains. C'était un appel de Lydia.

**-Respire Stiles !** Lui ordonna-t-elle d'entrée de jeu. **Retrouve-moi sur le parking du lycée**.

Tout de suite après elle avait raccroché. Le lycée de Beacon Hills, la nuit alors qu'il y avait un monstre dans la nature ? Stiles sentait la nuit de combat arriver comme un cheval au galop. Il chercha sous le lit avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il fallait d'abord qu'il repasse par sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindre la rousse, et certainement le reste de la meute. L'hyperactif conduisit le pied au planché mais il lui fallut tout de même plus de vingt minutes pour arriver au parking du lycée et retrouver Lydia.

**-Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves mieux que cette batte de baseball.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa batte de baseball. Il l'avait payé assez cher pour remplacer l'autre ! Des bruits de bataille et un cri parvinrent jusqu'à eux. Ils coururent et arrivèrent à l'entrée du tombeau des Hale. Peter était dans tous ses états, tout avait été manigancé pour leur voler sa fortune. Enfin la fortune des Hale. Stiles aurait bien voulu rester là à se moquer de Peter mais dehors il sentait que les choses se corsaient. Il laissa Lydia discuter avec le psychopathe ambulant, d'ailleurs c'était étonnant que Kate se soit tournée vers Derek à l'époque parce que le taux de compatibilité avec Peter était de cent pour cent. En bas des escaliers de la cour du lycée Stiles vit que tous ses amis étaient à terre et que Derek se battait seul contre deux créatures. L'espace d'une seconde il se senti paralysé par la peur. Certes il n'aimait pas ce Derek et ce Derek ne l'aimait pas mais quand même !

Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, une fois en haut il sauta sur l'un des adversaires quand un rugissement de fauve perça l'air. Stiles fut jeté au sol sans ménagement et les deux attaquants disparurent. La chute n'avait pas été très douloureuse, mais assez forte pour qu'il se retrouve à côté de Malia. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, son visage gardait des traces de frayeur, son souffle était toujours erratique. Elle était réellement inquiète pour lui. Elle poussa un petit soupire de soulagement quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'avait rien, elle alla même jusqu'à lui embrasser la joue. Stiles se redressa et examina l'entaille profonde qui barrait la cuisse de la jeune fille. Il la regarda pour lui demander silencieusement si elle ne souffrait pas trop. Au même moment il entendit vaguement Scott appeler Derek, il ne se serait pas retourné pour regarder si Malia n'avait pas affiché une drôle de tête. Debout face à eux se tenait Derek, 1m85, 90kg principalement de muscles, des vêtements tendus à la limite du moulant et une barbe. C'était son Derek. Du moins physiquement, il fallait encore vérifier l'état de sa mémoire. Mais à voir comment il fixait l'humain il ne faisait que peu de doute qu'il était redevenu complètement lui. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure Stiles se remis sur ses pieds. Ne semblant voir que lui Derek traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

**-Je suis désolé**. Lui souffla-t-il une fois devant lui.

L'hyperactif lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, cette fois il ne pouvait retenir deux, trois larmes de couler sous l'émotion, il avait eut tellement peur de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Là tout de suite il se fichait des autres, il aurait juste voulu que Derek… L'embrasse comme il était en train de le faire.

**-J'imagine qu'au moins comme ça tout le monde est au courant.** Tenta Scott pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-Oui, enfin il reste encore Peter et Cora.** Ajouta avec une pointe d'humour Lydia qui venait d'arriver.

**-Et Kate ! Parce que si je la vois encore te tourner autour je m'assurerais moi-même que cette fois elle est bien morte.**

**-Donc si je comprends bien je ne pourrais plus venir dormir avec toi.** Avança Malia.

**-C'est qui elle ?** Demanda brusquement Derek tout en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de Stiles.

Il n'avait pas mis autant de temps à se déclarer pour se faire piquer l'amour de sa vie par une nouvelle. Mais l'explication allait attendre, ils avaient le temps. De plus de nouveaux ennuis venaient de faire leurs apparitions et pour l'heure ils avaient tous besoin de sommeil.


End file.
